


a latte at 2 (and maybe 3 more)

by twiceinamillion



Series: a latte at 2 (series) [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Red Velvet, Useless Lesbians, chaotic gays, the gays. so useless, wendy is a panicked gay, wenrene - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceinamillion/pseuds/twiceinamillion
Summary: maybe it was fate.maybe they were brought together so many times because they were destined to meet.(or maybe that goddess of a girl just gets her coffee at the same time every day.)wendy didn’t know.but damn, she hoped to hell that it wasn’t the latter.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Series: a latte at 2 (series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617331
Comments: 30
Kudos: 186





	1. day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wendy is so whipped

“Alright, time to START this essay. But first, I’ll procrastinate for 10 hours…“

“You know, yesterday I…”

“Ah yes, coffee, the only thing that keeps me alive.”

“Mood.”

The constant sounds of talking and typing fill the air, the normal sounds one would hear at 2pm in a crowded café (which also just happens to be located right across the road from a popular college campus). Students type furiously on laptops, attempting to finish their latest project (after which they will receive 5 more), and pens scratch continuously on paper as essays are written. The younger students talk among their friends, making existential jokes to combat the stressful atmosphere around them.

And if one focused, they would hear clicking sounds as someone sighs, attempting (unsuccessfully) to think of the answers to their worksheets.

And in that chaos, Wendy sits alone. A laptop rests in front of her, lying ignored thanks to the ice-cold latte in her hand.

She lifts the cup, and sips.

“Good thing I didn’t get anything stronger,” she murmurs.

The bitter taste lingers on her tongue as she swallows.

“Ding!”

At exactly 2pm, the well-known ringing sound that signals the opening of the café door resounds through the crowded shop, and a pair of high heels click into the room.

Instinctively, Wendy looks back, rounded eyes glancing over curiously at the newcomer.

Then those eyes widen.

And Wendy looks away hastily, short hair whipping back around wildly as she turns back.

_Shit_.

She stares at her coffee, the small cup cold even in her freezing hands, and sucks in a breath.

That’s Irene. _The_ Irene.

The Snow Queen herself.

She’s the most sought-after girl in… probably the history of the world.

How many people has she turned gay? Wendy wouldn’t be able to calculate that on a damn supercomputer.

Her heartbeat quickens.

“Shit,” she whispers to herself, as a cold wave washes over her body.

She’s already nervous, being in the same room as the other girl- no, the goddess.

No, she reminds herself. To be in the same room as Bae Irene is an _honour_.

And subtly, she looks back at the girl in question.

She’s at the counter now, ordering her drink. Sable hair frames a V-lined face (on which bears a perfectly neutral expression, as the guy behind her blushes visibly at being in front of the famed Bae Irene). She’s ordering a latte, Wendy assumes, according to the meager lipreading she can do while looking out of the corner of her eyes.

(And she can’t help but stare at Irene’s lips as they move anyways. So she might as well.)

_You’re so fucking gay for her,_ her mind teases her. _And you haven’t even talked to her._

“I did once,” she murmurs.

_That was just when her friend asked you to pass a message to her._

“I know…”

Her still-hopeful eyes gaze at Irene as if she were the only star in the night sky.

And Wendy watches as the goddess receives her coffee and moves to find an empty table, scanning the room with her icy stare.

Oh. Wait.

It takes an eternity for her to realise that _that_ icy stare just happens to be heading towards her.

Wendy panics as the cold glare of the Snow Queen strays closer with each second.

And with an immeasurable amount of effort, she manages to look away, to divert her gaze, just before Irene’s passes over her.

(Gods, she can feel the chill as that freezing gaze passes over her mortal body.)

Her heart’s pounding. Her heart’s pounding so hard.

Deep breaths, Wendy.

She parts her lips just a bit, taking a long inhale.

Chilled air floods her system as she grips the cold drink in her hands, nearly crushing it.

(Just like she nearly crushed her chances. Not like she had any, but… yeah.)

She closes her eyes as she exhales slowly, attempting to calm her racing heart.

It takes a while, yeah, but once the thumping in her chest slows to a (still pretty fast but) decent pace, she gathers her leftover courage and turns her head slightly, hesitantly looking back at Irene from the corner of her eye.

Wait. She’s…

She’s gone??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes. a cliffhanger. in the first chapter. wonderful
> 
> check out [my tumblr](https://2wice-in-a-million.tumblr.com) !! i post more of my writing there :)))


	2. day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have i ever mentioned how much i love irene's eyes? and her lips? and her entire face in general? 
> 
> ...huh, apparently not.
> 
> at least, not yet. ;)

1.58pm.

Today, Wendy sits at a two-person table, facing the door, flipping through the notes that she took in the lesson just now.

As she studies, eyes scanning through the info again and again, her thoughts can’t help but wander.

And what better person for her thoughts to wander to than the goddess who blessed this place with her presence the day before?

Speaking of which, why did she leave so fast?

Maybe she walked out, Wendy ponders to herself, because there weren’t any spaces left in the café.

Yeah. Maybe.

She lifts her notebook closer to her face, and her eyes move down the lines of her neat handwriting.

And, scribbled in the margins, tiny doodles of hearts around the name "Irene".

Gods, she feels like a little kid pining after their first love.

Then again. Irene _is_ crazy beautiful.

She picks up an eraser, ready to erase it from the page, when-

When the ringing of the hanging bell at exactly 2pm (again) signals Bae Irene’s second visit to the humble café.

Like a fanfare of trumpets, Wendy jokes in her mind.

Announcing the arrival of the Snow Queen.

It’s pretty obvious it’s her, to be honest.

Every time she enters, Wendy can hear the distinctive sound of those pencil heels, clacking against the ground with every step she takes.

She can hear it now.

That rhythmic click-clack that resounds throughout the room as Irene walks.

(It’s weird, but Wendy kind of likes it.)

Though, she has to admit, there’s another thing that’s a bit strange.

She's always here at this time, every single day, and she hasn't spotted Irene once... not until yesterday.

And now, twice in a row?

Weird.

Oh well, she thinks to herself as she sips her coffee, subtly glancing at the goddess.

She’s already bought her coffee, and as expected, she pans her gaze around the cafe yet again.

This time, Wendy can’t help but stare at her eyes.

They’re a deep velvet black, mysterious and enticing, and yet they sparkle with colours as her chilly stare mixes with the warm light.

_It’s beautiful. So, so, beautiful._

Gods, what she wouldn’t give to gaze lovingly into those eyes as they both-

Snapping back to reality, Wendy’s gaze flicks back to her drink once again, and despite the fact that she’s already felt this before, she can still feel that strong _chill_ wash over her as Irene glances in her direction.

It’s scary. And vaguely… exciting?

_You’re so whipped,_ her inner voice laughs. _What about her don’t you find beautiful?_

“Nothing,” she murmurs. “Nothing at all.”

With that thought, she hesitates another look back at the Goddess.

Slowly, Wendy turns, eyes glancing over in the direction of Irene-

And their eyes meet.

As she stares into Irene’s _mesmerizing_ eyes, Wendy’s face grows hot.

She’s blushing. She’s blushing so much. It’s embarrassing, she needs to stop, and she-

And she watches, as Irene’s lips curve into a knowing smile.

While looking right in her direction.

Instinctively, Wendy looks behind her. Irene’s definitely not smiling at her, why would she? There’s probably someone behind her- but no, there’s no one behind her, nothing but a wall. And there’s no one between them either, just a straight line of sight, which would mean…

Which would mean…

Oh.

OH.

And at that moment, time stops.

Wendy's eyes widen ( _stop that, her brain screams)_ as the goddess Bae Irene herself smiles at her, and _her alone_.

The goddess’s smile is beautiful- it’s a soft, warm smile that makes her eyes shine and twinkle and her lips turn up at the corners like a shining crescent moon in the night sky and all Wendy can think is _oh my gods she’s gorgeous._

Then Irene winks.

And Wendy feels faint.

_She's so beautiful._

Gone is the cold glare commonly seen from those smoky eyes.

And in its place, there are only waves of warmth, just like the feeling of sitting beside a fireplace and feeling the comforting sensation of the low flames stirring the air.

As she gazes into heaven’s eyes themselves, she’s drawn in like a puppet on a string (and she would do anything for Irene, anything), spellbound by that beautiful face and that perfect smile.

Wendy feels like she’s floating.

And she never wants to get down ever again.

Then.

Abruptly, like even the goddess realizes it’s been a bit too long, Irene looks away, the smile still lingering in her eyes.

Then she turns away, and walks out of the door.

The ring of the bell and the clicks of her high heels fading away are the only indications that she’d been there.

And Wendy crashes back to earth.

_너의_ _눈빛에_ _(in your eyes),_

_just for a minute._

_스친_ _손끝에_ _(in your passing touch),_

**_stay for a minute._ **

Wendy is left stunned, staring at the figure in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was playing be natural and one of these nights on repeat for like 99 percent of the time i was writing this,,, so i hope yall dont mind if i throw some references in there :D
> 
> sidenote but: the gays are flourishing <3


	3. day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one sided gay pining can't last forever, can it?
> 
> can it?

The next day, 1.55pm.

Droplets form on the side of an ignored cup of latte.

The café is as crowded as before, maybe even more crowded, and the only empty seat is the one on the other side of Wendy’s two-person table.

But all that is at the back of her mind right now, as Wendy gazes into the distance.

_And she thinks about Irene._

Bae Irene, the model student, with 4.0s in every class.

So beautiful she might as well have been blessed by Aphrodite herself.

She’s got a singing voice like an angel’s and a flexible dancer’s body, and her mystifying eyes are capable of hypnotizing even the strongest-willed person on earth.

Once, Wendy could only dream of even making _eye contact_ with her.

And now?

The goddess of snow herself… she _smiled_ at her.

And she even _winked_.

Is this real life? Wendy wonders. Or is this just a dream?

When will I wake up?

(Do I want to wake up?)

She wishes it were real. Then maybe she’d have a chance.

_A chance with what? Dating her?_

_Just because she smiled at you doesn’t mean she likes you in that way, Seungwan._

The voice in her head snaps suddenly, that last word – her name – tinged with a growl that shoves her out of that dreamy daze.

_She’s a goddess,_ the voice says.

_Beautiful. Revered. Perfect._

_Compared to her, you’re nothing._

(shut up, she tells the voice.)

Wendy shakes her head slightly to shoo away the thoughts that cloud her mind.

Resting her head in her hand, her thoughts wander, again, to the goddess that stole her heart.

Lost in her thoughts, she doesn’t notice when the clock hits 2.

When the door rings open again.

When Irene steps into the crowded café.

No, she doesn’t notice when a soft voice orders a latte at the counter.

When the coffee is received, and Irene glances back at that girl with the side swept bangs.

_When she approaches her._

“Hey, sorry to disturb but… can I sit here?”

Wendy blinks rapidly, vision refocusing, as she realizes how long she’s been zoned out for.

“What?” she murmurs, looking up.

“Can I sit here? All the other seats are taken.” repeats Irene.

_Wait._

_Irene??_

She freezes.

And at this point, for some reason, all Wendy can think is _you can fucking sit on me anytime._

(She wishes she had the guts to say that out loud.)

“Yeah, sure,” she says instead.

But once she replies she realizes something’s wrong.

_Why is it so quiet?_

The coffee shop feels empty, without the noise, the constant chatter in the air.

And Irene’s staring at her, frozen (ironically), confused…

_Stunned_?

Hold on, Wendy thinks, pausing for a second.

What the fuck?

Then.

Realisation.

(Again.)

Fear floods Wendy's system as she realizes what she just did.

And her mouth stubbornly refuses to cooperate, but she manages to stutter out one coherent sentence.

“I… I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

_And Irene nods._

Oh fuck.

  
She actually did.

She wants to curse as Irene – _Irene_ of all people – averts her eyes and looks away.

Maybe it’s to hide her rosy blush, as her face turns a brighter scarlet with every second that passes.

(She didn’t know the Snow Queen blushed.)

But that isn’t important, she thinks, as her own face, on the other hand, drains of colour.

Because she just said _that._

A dirty joke.

_Right in front of Bae Joohyun herself._

She’s so fucked.

And she has to get out of here.

Right.

Now.

“I…”

Wendy wants to apologise, but the words won’t come out. Hesitation and fear fester like a plague in her heart, consuming everything in its path, taking over her body.

Until it makes a choice for her.

“I…”

“I- I have to go!”

Frantically, Wendy grabs her laptop and sprints away, pushing past people as she goes.

The golden bell at the door rings in her wake as she runs away, legs pounding against the soft grass, leaving the two-person table with nothing but an unfinished latte.

Quietly, Irene picks up the cup that Wendy left.

And this time, it’s velvet eyes that turn to gaze at the figure in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy
> 
> clarification because i mightve been a bit unclear but: wendy said "you can sit on me anytime" out loud, and right in front of irene. (whoops.)


	4. day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally we're at the last chapter !!! hope yall enjoy <333

1.58pm.

Wendy stands outside the café, leaning slightly against the wall.

 _You shouldn’t go in_ , her brain reminds her – as it’s done multiple times today. _You’ll get recognized. Remember yesterday?_

 _But I need coffee,_ she protests back.

_Who cares about coffee??_

_I do._

_But they’ll notice you. They’ll all notice you._

_True,_ she replies.

And she doesn’t say anything else after that.

Quietly, she leans against the wall of the café.

_Just do it, damnit._

After a while, she relents.

_Fine. I'll just get my coffee, and leave._

And at exactly 2pm, Wendy steps into the crowded room.

She steps up to the counter (thank the gods there’s no queue today) and orders a latte, just like usual. Her heart’s pounding against her chest at the possibility of being recognized, and sweat’s starting to bead on her forehead. And the cashier gives her a weird look – probably because she’s sweating in a cold room – before giving her back her change.

But she’s not recognized, and that’s good.

So once the latte is done, she grabs it with one hand, and hastily rushes back towards the door. Her other hand’s outstretched to quickly push the door open before-

A hand lands on her wrist.

And a voice comes from behind.

“Wait.”

Wendy freezes up.

_Oh my god._

_I’m so fucked._

Slowly, she turns around.

And sees nothing but a pair of velvet eyes, staring right at her.

_Irene._

“I-“ Wendy breaks out into a stutter, the words unable to come out. “I- I’m- I- uh…“

A blush forms on her cheeks as she looks directly into the Snow Queen’s beautiful eyes, just like she did 2 days ago – but this time it’s face to face.

“D-do you need- can I- can I help, uh, help with a-anything…?“

Wendy stammers, unable to form a coherent sentence, completely mesmerized by Irene’s pretty face and that icy gaze.

“Uh…” Irene murmurs, and Wendy can’t tell if she’s imagining it but she can see her cheeks grow slightly red. “I… bought something for you.”

She holds out her hand. In it is a familiar latte – just like the ones Wendy buys every day.

“Well, I… I bought it for you, but then… yeah.”

Irene gestures to the identical latte in Wendy's hand awkwardly.

_Is Irene stuttering?_ Wendy can't help but wonder all of a sudden, then she reminds herself that _i_ _t doesn’t matter,_ as the rosy tint on her cheeks grows redder at Irene’s words.

“You- you got a latte… for me?” she murmurs, the only words she can form.

“Yeah. It’s your favourite, right?” Irene’s voice is strong and calm now.

“Yeah… but how… how do you know that?”

At those words, there’s a short pause, and if Wendy had been looking she’d have seen Irene’s eyes widen ever so slightly, almost imperceptibly for just a _second_ \- before she snaps back to her usual calm self.

“I- I asked around.” she replies, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

“Oh.”

After that, they don’t say anything for a while. An awkward silence lingers in the air, so thick it’s almost tangible, like Wendy could just reach out and push it away with her hand, but _would she really do that?_

(No. She wouldn’t.)

Then Irene breaks the silence.

“Here.”

The Snow Queen hands the cup to Wendy. It’s already dotted with water droplets.

“Let’s go somewhere else, shall we?”

Irene takes Wendy’s hand as she leads her back to their college campus, the younger girl being dragged behind, her dark eyes wide.

“There’s this one spot that I love,” Irene smiles, her eyes crinkling cutely as she does. “It’s in the campus, and it’s kinda small, but I just really like it anyways.”

Wendy doesn’t understand. “Wait, so w-where are we going?”

And Irene gives her a joking smirk, one that sets her heart ablaze.

“You’ll see.”

They walk past dorms and classrooms, past lecture halls and cafeterias, until Irene finally leads her to…

The field behind the school?

And Wendy’s led by the hand, to a hill at the corner of the field. A tall, wide tree stands on top, protecting the grass below from the blazing sun.

It’s an unfamiliar place, even to her. She’s never been here. Not even once.

“I go here all the time,” Irene murmurs on the other hand, with a wistful look on her face, and Wendy watches as the older girl finally turns around and a warm smile surfaces from that cold mask.

“Come on, let’s go up.”

Then she strides up the hill, stepping under the cold shade of the tall tree.

But that doesn’t stop her velvet eyes from sparkling, as bright as the sun above.

And Irene pats the ground beside her, looking straight into Wendy’s eyes.

“Sit with me.”

Wendy’s heart starts pounding.

Her first instinct is to look away as Irene looks right at her, to break eye contact even though they’ve been talking for who knows how long now, because just getting the icy attention of the Snow Queen is terrifying and _yet so enticing_ , so _exciting._

But somehow, Wendy manages to muster all her confidence and stutters out a rushed “okay”, awkwardly walking over to sit with the goddess herself.

With every step she takes, she gets even closer to Irene, and with every breath she takes her brain screams _oh my god_ even louder. The butterflies in her stomach grow restless as she sits down stiffly, the aura radiating from the goddess next to her making her limbs tremble and shake. Her heart’s beating faster now, like she’s running a marathon, and she might as well be, because it takes so much effort to overcome all the panic building up in her at just the _thought_ of sitting next to Bae Irene herself.

But it’s all worth it.

Then, all of a sudden.

_What are you doing?_

Wendy’s brain speaks up, reminding her, criticizing her.

_You haven’t even apologized to her for yesterday yet, you dumbass._

_I can’t,_ she protests. _I can’t._

_You have to._

_There’s no way I can do it._

_There is a way, and it’s to just suck it up._

Wendy gulps.

_Well._

_Here I go, then._

“I-“ she stutters out, and Irene turns her head, glancing at her with her _beautiful_ smoky eyes, and Wendy immediately swallows her words as the attention of a goddess turns towards her and she can’t help but shut up.

An awkward silence follows. Again.

“Oh, um, you can go on.” Irene gestures for Wendy to continue.

So Wendy swallows the lump in her throat.

“I… I have something to tell you,” she stammers out, and Irene’s eyes visibly soften as Wendy speaks.

“But first… I’m… I’m really sorry about yesterday, I didn’t mean to say that, I just kind of panicked and I-”

“it’s alright,” Irene says softly, cutting her off.

And Wendy’s startled.

“I… what?” she says, confused.

And Irene smiles. “It was kinda funny.” 

“Oh… I- I…“ Wendy doesn’t know how to respond, and her words are stuck in her throat, they won’t goddamn _come out of her mouth._

So she says nothing, though her lips still itch to form words that won’t be said.

Silence hangs in the air again.

“Um.”

Irene breaks the silence for the second time, her eyes looking downwards.

“You had something else to tell me?”

And warmth builds up in Wendy’s chest, growing in her heart, as her mind strains to say all the things she wants to say, to scream out that she loves her, that she wants to be with her forever, that _I want to stay with you and love you for the rest of my life._

_Do it,_ her mind pleads her. _Do it._

“I…” Wendy hesitates, and Irene looks at her with kind eyes, all the prior coldness gone from her warm gaze.

**_Do it._ **

“I…”

“I- I like you.”

Wendy can’t stop the stutter from coming out as she blurts out the words, and her face grows hot as her hand involuntarily reaches up to grab her other arm tightly. She glances down again, unable to look into Irene’s eyes, and fear grips her heart as the possibility surfaces in her mind that _Irene won’t love her back._

And there’s no sound coming from the other girl, so Wendy looks up hesitantly for just a second, and-

A mix of unreadable emotions shows on Irene’s face.

_Of course._

_She doesn’t love me._

_  
How could I have been so stupid?_ Wendy cries out to herself. _I shouldn’t have confessed to her. I didn’t even know if she likes girls or not, and if she liked me or not, and maybe she was faking it when she smiled at me, Seungwan you idiot, you absolute-_

Then Irene’s lips move.

And they mouth out something, too soft to be heard.

_What?_

Wendy looks up, fear lingering in her wide eyes as her grip on her arm grows tighter.

She watches as Irene presses her lips together, and a hint of red glows on her cheeks.

As she takes a deep breath in, and exhales slowly.

She watches as Irene’s lips part.

Then.

“I…”

“I like you too.”

“You… _you like me too?_ ”

Wendy speaks in a rushed exhale, her emotions like a string tied in a messy knot.

And despite her previous hopes, she can’t believe this. No, she _doesn’t_ want to believe this.

This must be a game, a trick- maybe someone dared Irene to do this? It can’t be- popular, hot girl, 4.0 GPA Bae Irene- falling in love with a dumb dork like her? Definitely not.

But Irene says otherwise.

“I do,” she confirms, and Wendy can’t help but let her mind loose for a second – _just a second_ – at that one sentence that gets it tugging at its leash, fantasies running wild.

She pulls it back just in time.

“You don’t.”

And at those words, Irene leans forward, ever so slowly.

Her velvet eyes lock onto Wendy’s.

“If i didn’t…” she breathes, eyes gleaming with emotion, with _passion_ _._

“Would I be doing this?”

And Wendy doesn’t know what the fuck she’s doing but now she’s moving closer to Irene too and all she can look at is those _eyes_ , those smoky eyes as they move closer to hers, and- and now Irene’s closing her eyes- and then Wendy’s closing her eyes too, she knows what comes next, and-

A flood of emotion escapes from deep inside, as their lips meet.

It’s like an eternity, passing in a second.

It’s like something’s finally changing, like everything’s finally coming together.

It’s like the stars are aligning, like magic and love and passion are blossoming in their hearts and all Wendy can think is _I love this so much._

Irene’s lips are plush and soft, soft like _snow_ , and as they sink into each other Wendy can feel Irene reach out and put her hands on her arms and pull her closer, _so much closer._

She leans into the kiss, eyes still closed, and all she can feel is Irene’s beautiful lips finally on hers and Irene’s hands moving from her arms to her back, embracing her, pulling her in, and the next thing she knows _she’s_ the one wrapping her arms over the back of Irene’s neck, deepening the kiss even more, and she feels dumb for thinking this but Irene’s lips taste like strawberry and she just wants _more._

So she leans in even closer.

As she does, Irene’s hand slowly moves up her back and over her shoulder, the touch soft and tender, like a butterfly’s wing brushing past.

And her hand comes to rest on Wendy’s cheek and Wendy can feel the older girl’s mouth part slightly – she’s taking in a breath.

“I like you so much.”

A breathy whisper. 5 words, coming from those soft lips.

Those _candy_ lips.

_And Wendy’s addicted._

As she opens her eyes once again, she can feel her face grow even hotter than before.

And across her, the similar blush on Irene’s face glows red against her pale skin.

“This wasn’t a dare, or a trick, or anything,” the older girl says softly, velvet eyes sparkling even in the shade.

“I’ve liked you since the first time I saw you.”

“In the hallways when I bumped into you, I- I blushed when you walked away.”

“I’ve liked you since we first met, Seungwan,” Irene finishes, and Wendy can’t help but think that her name sounds so _good_ coming from the goddess’s heavenly lips.

“I’ve liked you since the start.”

Words have been failing Wendy for a while now.

All she can do is stare into those velvet eyes, and feel that soft hand resting on her cheek as Irene, _Bae Irene herself_ confesses her love for her, and she knows that this is the truth, that this is not a dream, this is _real_.

Until a question bubbles out from her throat.

“You… you noticed me?”

And Irene nods. “I did.”

“Even that first day at the- at the café?”

“I saw you look away.”

(Wendy blushes even harder now.)

“We-“ she stutters, unable to find anything else to say. “We haven’t even properly introduced ourselves yet… and we’re already…”

“Yeah.” Irene smiles at her, eyes shining, their faces still inches apart from each other, and it makes her heart flutter again. “Yeah, we are.”

“So you know what?"

"Let’s try again, shall we?”

And the Snow Queen stands up. Reaches out a hand.

“Hey. I’m Joohyun. Bae Joohyun.”

“Do you want to go out for a latte with me?”

Wendy reaches up and takes it.

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the end of this fic !! thanks so much for making it this far, and i hope you enioyed this story ! 
> 
> i'll be making a sequel soon in the form of another fic (connected to this one via a series), and it's gonna be about irene and her thoughts and actions "behind the scenes" of these 4 days !! an epilogue will also be written once i finish irene's side of the story :))
> 
> comments and feedback are appreciated !! also, check out [my tumblr](https://2wice-in-a-million.tumblr.com) for more detailed writing updates from me !! 
> 
> again, i hope yall had a good time reading this !! <33


End file.
